


Shapeshifter

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You can tell something's wrong with Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Shapeshifter

Dean’s fingers tighten on the steering wheels as he concentrates on driving, his cuts on his face still slightly bleeding while he dangerously stays silent. You slowly look away from his face, remembering the encounter you had earlier with the shapeshifter. He was lucky you arrived just in time to save him from the creature, though you don’t know why he suddenly froze when it took its last human appearance.

“Are you okay?”

Those were the words that just flew out of your mouth before you could stop them… and you wish you wouldn’t have said anything when he just stays silent, his focus on the road rising. You can tell that all he wants to do is to go back to the motel where his brother Sam is waiting for you two, and so you give out a small sigh and look out the window.

“It was my mother.” You snap your head back at him in confusion, and he catches your expression from the corner of his eyes. “That last appearance it took…. That was my mother.”

You stay silent for a few seconds, trying to find the right words. “I’m glad I fucking killed it, then.” A small smile breaks out of his lips as soon as you say that, and you tilt your head at him in worry. “You could talk about it, you know? I’m here for you.”

“No, I-” He takes a pause to gulp in some saliva. “I can’t.”

You only nod to say that you understand before you look in front of you, Dean’s eyes turning to you as you do so while his expression softens.

“Thank you, though.”

You give out a smile while you look back at him, your hand reaching out to grab one of his in the steering wheel to give him comfort. “It’s my pleasure.”


End file.
